Baby, why is love so confusing?
by xsimplyx
Summary: Roxas likes Kairi. Kairi likes Sora. Sora likes....well, no one knows yet! x]It's a secret square of love
1. First day, same nightmare

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" It was Thursday morning. The digital alarm went off. Kairi woke up and yawned slightly.

"Another day of school," she said with a sigh.

Kairi got up and didn't her everyday routine, get dressed, brush her hair and teeth, eat breakfast, and catch a ride with her next door neighbor, Selphie. It was a new school year at Twilight High. (A/N: Yes, Twilight High. Why? Because I like Twilight better than destiny xD And she couldn't wait to hear the latest drama that was going to start soon! Everyone would be talking about how they love the singer; Namie. Kairi on the other hand, could care less about things like this. Why? Because she…..and on with the story!

"Ding! Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

The door bell repeativley rang, giving Kairi a headache.

"I'll be right there!" She yelled from her room. She grabbed her backpack quickly and ran downstairs and towards the door. She couldn't stand hearing her doorbell ring again.

"Good morning!" Selphie said, still being her hyper self.

"Good morning…." Kairi yawned.

"It's the first day of school!" Selphie exclaimed, "Hopefully you'll be in you-know-who's class" Selphie winked.

Kairi started to blush as the 2 of them got into Selphie's mother's car. The ride to the school seemed to be……quiet……except for Selphie's Ipod which was blasting out loud. By the time they got to the school, the bell had rung.

"Oh no! We're going to be late on the first day!" Kairi said as she jumped out and started to run towards class with her best friend following her.

"Thank you!" Kairi yelled to Selphie's mother as she drove off.

Kairi ran to her first class. Mr. K. They called him Mr. K because no one really knew how to say his last name. She was almost there until…..

"Ow!" Kairi yelled as she hit the ground. She looked up to see him…..Roxas……the person that made her life a living nightmare. Kairi got up and glared at Roxas.

"Oooo! Look's like Kairi's trippin' about the first day of school!" He said just in time for his cousin, Sora, to come.

"Geez Roxas, it's the first day and you're already starting your "Ruin Kairi's life project" Sora said as he extended his hand out to Kairi. Kairi gratefully took his hand and got up blushing a little.

"Yeah, whatever." Roxas said as he pushed Kairi out of the doorway to his first class.

"So Kairi, are you still coming to the beach with us on Saturday?"

"Of course!" Kairi exclaimed, "I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Kairi said with a huge smile" By now the hallways were empty.

"Cool," Sora said as he started to walk off, "Oh! I'm late for class!" Sora said as he ran, "I'll see you late"

"Okay!" Kairi said with a smile. She watched him leave until he was out of sight. She looked around noticing no one was there.

"Oh no! I'm late for class too!" She quickly opened the door behind her.

"Ahhh, Kairi! Late on the first day! Eh?" Mr. K said as she walked in. He pointed at the seat next to Roxas. "You'll be sitting there." Roxas and Kairi both sighed as Kairi went to take her seat.

"Okay class," Mr. K said continuing his lecture about science. Kairi sat there with her head down on her desk. Lucky for her, someone REALLY big was sitting in front of her so Mr. K couldn't see her face. She sat there thinking about Saturday. The day when she would be able to see Sora without his shirt on. She continued day dreaming until she felt something hit her head.

"Oww!" Kairi whispered as she looked to see who was interrupting her day dreaming.

She turned her head to see Roxas grinning at her. Kairi sighed.

"Should've known," Kairi said as she put her head back down. Roxas continued to throw little rocks at her head until the bell had rung.

"Remember class! Easy test tomorrow!" Mr. K said as the students left. Kairi walked out and went towards her locker. She hit her head in the locker and sighed.

"Why! Why am I always stuck with Roxas!"

A locker shut next to her.

"It's not like I want to even be here." Roxas said as he grabbed his books.

Kairi's eyes widened. "ROXAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She said with her head still stuck in her locker.

"The stupid principal made me switch locker's." He said as he walked off.

Kairi screamed in her locker. Selphie came by and tapped on her back.

"Uhm…..Kairi are you okay? Do you want me to take you to a hospital?" She said as she watched her friend hit her head within her locker.

"YES! PLEASE! ANYWHERE! Just keep me away from Roxas!"

"Well…..what class do you have next?" Selphie said as she watched her friend still hitting her head in her locker.

"Uhm…..Ms. Muffit!" She said in her locker.

"Hey! That's a coincidence! That's Roxas's next class too!"

Kairi continued to hit her head again.  
"Aww…..don't worry Kairi! He has her for his next period too!" Selphie said trying to cheer her up.

"I have her for my next 3 periods!" Kairi said surprisingly not crying in her locker.

"Oh! Well…..good luck then!" Selphie said as she walked to her next class.

"Uggh! Can today get any worse?" Kairi said as she finally got her head out of the locker.

XXXXXX

W00T! I'm back in Cali! Now I can work on my unfinished fan fictions! xD ANYWAYS…….I'll update as soon as I can if you people review! And if you don't, then…..uhm……errr…..RAWR! xD Hope you people like it!

way2lonely 


	2. Why am I always stuck with HIM!

Kairi ran to her next class. This time, she wasn't late. But everyone else had gotten there early. Kairi sighed and guess who she had to sit next to! Yes, Roxas. Kairi took a seat down next to Roxas and continously hit her head against the desk until the teacher had come.

"Okay class!" Mrs. Muffit said. Everyone in the class groaned. They knew that Mrs. Muffit's "Okay class" would mean they would have an upcoming essay to do.

"Today you will be interviewing someone. Then you will have to do an essay about them! Due tomorrow!" Mrs. Muffit said. The class yelled with some "boos" and some groans.

"Now," she said continuing while ignoring the class, "you will be assigned with a partner"

Kairi's eyes gleamed. There were about 30 kids in that class so she would most likely not be partnered with Roxas.

"Okay...Rinoa Heartilly with...Squall!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Leon..." Leon said as he glared at the teacher.

"And...Kairi with...Rox-"

"NOOOO!" Kairi groaned.

"Well," Mrs. Muffit said, "I was going to pair you up with Roxanne. But instead, I'll pair you up with Roxas!"

Kairi hit her head against the desk. She was so close to not having to work with him, but she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. The teacher continued telling everyone there partners. Some went with a "Yes!" and some went with an "Uggh..." Sad, isn't it? By the time she finished, the bell had rung. Yes, there was that many people and Kairi HAD to be stuck with him...

"Well, since we don't have time for the interview today," Mrs. Muffit said as the class began to pick up their stuff, "you will all have to find a time for you and your partner to work together."

Kairi quickly ran out of the classroom until someone grabbed her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kairi turned to see a Roxas staring at her. (A/N: Yes, A Roxas not THE Roxas! xD ...ANYWAYS...on with the story!)

"Uhm...to my homeroom of course!"

"Well if you had already forgotten somewhere within your small damaged brain," Roxas said as he poked her forehead, "We're going back to this class. This is our homeroom."

Kairi sighed and walked back in. Everything he said was true. Except for the small brain part. Damaged brain, maybe. No one has the time in the world to count how many times she's hit her head a day. Not even a hobo that knows how to count would have enough time to count how many times Kairi has hit her head in a life time. Maybe not even in a day.

The rest of the day went easy. Roxas bugged her a few times, and made her trip a few hundred times, but she managed to survive the day. Kairi ran out of the school as quick as she could until...

xxxxxxx

Waah! I'm tired . Yes, it's only like 8:45, but school kills me ...ANYWAYS...I deleted my myspace, so yeah...no more role playing peoples!

way2cutenslow 


	3. Walls are dangerous

Kairi's eyes widened as she looked up at the person that she had ran into.

"Oh my god!!" Kairi closed her eyes in hopes that the figure would disappear.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice said.

Kairi kept her eyes close.

"Why do you pop up EVERYWHERE?!?!"

"Well, if you don't want me to appear, then--"

"Okay!! Deal!!" Kairi ran off without looking at the person.

Sora blinked in confusion. Normally, Kairi would be HAPPY to see him.

"That was strange..." Sora whispered.

Laughter came from behind him. Sora turned around to see Roxas.

"She thought I was you!!" Roxas said laughing.

"That would make a lot of sense since most people are terrified to see you!!" Sora said laughing at him

Roxas stopped laughing and then glared at him.

"Hehe," Sora smiled and walked off, "see you later at home"

"I wish!" Roxas sighed, "I have an assignment for Ms. Banana Nut Muffins class, and I have to interview Kairi"

"Aww, how cute! Wait, weren't you suppose to do the interviewing in class?"

"Well..." Roxas stopped and remembered what had happened when they were suppose to be interviewing each other. Kairi was banging her head against the desk while Roxas slid pencils under the spot she'd hit her head. "I don't remember anything" Roxas said innocently.

"Suuurrreee" Sora laughed as he left.

Roxas sighed as he started to walk out of the school.

"I don't know where she lives!!" he yelled.

People looked at him as if he had gone insane. He ran out and saw Kairi banging her head against the stop light pole. He ran to her so he wouldn't be left behind.

Kairi's eyes widened when she saw him.

"You said you'd leave me alone!!" Kairi said while glaring at him.

Roxas laughed as they walked across the street.

"Actually, Sora said he'd leave you alone."

"You'd be better be joking…."

Roxas continued to laugh.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" she yelled.

"Hey, I didn't make you tell Sora anything!"

"Well if you hadn't stalked me throughout the whole day, then I wouldn't have been paranoid ALL day!!"

"YEAH!! Like I'd want to have most of my periods with YOU??"

Kairi sighed and hit her head against her books.

"You know," he said as they continued to walk, "you should really watch where you're going otherwise you'll---"

Kairi crashed into a wall and fainted. Roxas sighed and picked her up.

"I guess her head couldn't take being hit against a wall. I guess I'll take her to my house until she wakes up"


	4. The Interview

-1（A/N: Ack! Sorry for such a slow update! I've been busy with school work, projects, blah blah blah. After Monday things should move a little faster )

Kairi woke up by a loud beeping noise. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She looked around and examined the room. Almost the whole room was black. She was kept warm by a black blanket, and black walls surrounded her, but there were a few small lights so she could see. The room wasn't a complete mess. There were papers scattered on a desk, and posters on the walls. Kairi looked at the clock that was still beeping. It read 5:30 a.m. Kairi sighed wondering why she was awake at this time. She hit the clock trying to break it or turn it off. Finally, she hit the snooze button and then tried to go back to sleep. As she was about to fall back asleep, the alarm started to ring again as the door opened.

"ROXAS!! Turn off your alarm clock!!" Sora said as he walked in while holding his pillow.

"AAHHH!!" Kairi yelped as she fell out of bed, still confused.

Sora had his eyes half open and his hair looked a little messy. He walked over to the alarm clock and broke it. "I'll buy you a new one, kay?" Sora said as he walked out, still not noticing the confuzzled girl on the ground.

Kairi laughed as she watched the boy she'd die for walk out of the room. "I'm guessing this is Roxas's room…" Kairi said as she got up, still too tired to realize where she was.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what time it was. Kairi let out a loud scream, freaked out and confused. The door swung open as she saw Roxas come in. Kairi let out another scream and Roxas threw a pillow at her. "Shut up!! You'll wake up everyone else!" Roxas said as his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow wondering why Roxas had asked HER if she was okay. Cause if it had been his favorite celebrity, or a little kid, she'd understand why he'd help them. But SHE was not his favorite celebrity, nor his favorite person. SHE was just Kairi. As Roxas had soon come near her, he picked up the alarm clock on the floor, broken from earlier's incident.

"What'd you DO to it?!?!" Roxas said, glaring at her.

"It wasn't me!," Kairi said honestly, "it was---"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door swung open again and in came Sora. Kairi and Roxas both turned there attention to him and screamed.

"ROXAS!!" Sora yelled trying to be heard over their screams, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT A LITTLE FLOWER GIRL FROM THAT WEDDING ISN'T GOING TO COME AND START KNOCKING ON YOUR WINDOW!!" (a/n: An upcoming story, D)

Sora turned off the lights with the remote, and shut the door, heading back to his room. "Now, if you woke up and saw Sora like that in the morning, wouldn't you think you'd be screaming?" Kairi said trying to find the lights.

"That's why I wake up early" Roxas said as he tried to find the batteries for his alarm clock. Kairi had already given up looking for the lights and then started trying to find the door.

"What am I doing here??" Kairi said, remembering it was 5 a.m in the morning which would've meant that she had slept there.

"You ran into a wall and I had to carry you to my house cause I don't know where you live." Roxas said as he started to search the ground for the missing batters, "I suggest you lose some weight." he said, now crawling under the bed.

Kairi stopped searching for the lights after he had heard his comment. Right before Roxas had fully got under his bed, Kairi grabbed his foot and dragged him out. "I'm going to kill you for that!!" Kairi said giving him a death glare even though he couldn't see it.

"AAHH!!" Roxas held onto the leg of his bed, but soon started to loose his grip. Soon, Kairi had started choking him. She heard Sora get up, and she quickly let go of him. She ran towards the wall and searched for the door. When she found the handle, she looked at what she was wearing. The same school uniform she had worn to school the other day. Kairi stared what she saw and then looked back at Roxas.

"I can't wear the same uniform I wore yesterday!!" Kairi said as she started to panic.

"Why not? I do it everyday" Roxas said, enjoying the fact that Kairi was going insane.

"That's gross!!" Kairi said as she shook her head, "but then again, I should expect that from you."

Roxas sighed. "We called your mom and she dropped off clothes for you to wear.＂ Roxas said handing her a bag. Kairi nodded and headed towards the bathroom. She changed her clothes and rolled up her shoulder sleeves to make it look a little bit different from the day before. By the time she got out, both Sora and Roxas were ready. Kairi looked at the clock. It read 7:30. They had about an hour until school started. Kairi smiled cheerfully as she picked up her backpack.

"Ready?" She asked the two boys that were sitting on the couch.

"Yup" the two boys replied in a unison.

The three of them walked out the door as they started their journey to school. Their was a weird silence between the three of them…._verry _weird. Soon, Sora's yawn had broke the silence.

"So how did that interview for you two go?" Sora said, still waking up.

The red-head and the blonde's eyes opened widely. They hadn't got a chance to do the interview since Kairi had walked into a wall and was magically knocked out. Or she fainted when she saw the wall was about to hit her, but most would probably think she had walked into the wall, so we say she had walked into the wall. The two of them looked at each other and quickly got out their notebooks.

"What's your favorite color?!?!" Roxas said as he was writing it down.

"Pink! What's your hobby??"

And so the two continued to ask questions while walking at the same time, Sora laughed at them hysterically. After stopping Roxas and Kairi from crossing the street when cars were passing by, or pulling them out of the way when someone riding on a bike rode pass by, Sora managed to get the 2 to school in 10 minutes. When they entered the school, they both quickly sat at a table and continued to write. Selphie had come to see what Kairi was doing, but got no response. And whenever Sora had try to tell them something about the essay they were suppose to write, he would get interrupted by either Roxas or Kairi asking the other a question. And when they had finally got to Ms. Moffit's class (A/N: I noticed I spelled her name differently, but I'm writing this story by experience, and when I first saw her name, my eyes were bad and the o looked like a u to me. xD) there essay was finished. The bell had rung, telling all the students that if they're not in class by the next millisecond after the bell is done ringing, they're late for class.

"Okay class!" Ms. Moffit began as the students took their seats, "I hope you all had finished your interview. Now, today you will finish your essay. Therefore, it is due tomorrow."

Kairi's mouth formed an "O" when she had heard the due date. She turned to see Roxas sleeping as the teacher spoke. "Roxas!" Kairi said, as she shot her pencil at him, "Wake up!"

"Oww!" Roxas said as he rubbed his head, "Couldn't you at least break the pencil point before you plan at throwing them at me??" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

Kairi glared at him. "That essay isn't due today! We were only suppose to do the interview" Kairi said in a rather loud whisper. As she finished her sentence, Ms. Moffitt was staring at the two, along with the whole class.

"You two!" the evil muffin said to Roxas and Kairi, "Detention tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!" both Roxas and Kairi said in a unison.

"I've never gotten detention in my life!!" Kairi said, complaining.

"Neither have I!!" Roxas said.

Kairi shot a death glare at him. It made shivers go down his spine as he realized by the end of the day, he would probably be dead. "That's cause you ditch class!" Kairi argued, hoping the teacher would change her mind.

"Enough! Or I'll give you two another detention" Ms. Moffitt, the evil muffin, said threatening the two, for she knew people that go to detention would die of boredom.

The blond and the red-head sat down quietly and did there normal routine. Kairi started to bang her head against the desk and Roxas watched in amusement, wondering how she remains smart and hasn't lost most of her IQ, or hasn't had a concussion for doing something for such a long time.


End file.
